Fastblaze's World Tour
by Fastblaze789
Summary: Sequel of 'Fastblaze's Game Show! The cats have decided to quit the show for a while, and they will go 'round the world! The best: now EVERYONE is a MAIN CHARACTER! Amazing, right? Review and choose to which country the cats should go! What new things will the cats learn and discover? Will they learn new languages or what? Find out! You can make a cat in my forum. R&R!
1. Our Plan: World Tour!

Fastblaze: WELCOME TO THE AMAZING SECOND SEASON!

CSIpelt (she got her warrior name): Second season of 'Fastblaze's Game Show'?

Fastblaze: YUP! But it won't longer will be called 'Fastblaze's Game Show'!

Kit-Katheart (she also got her warrior name): 'Kit-Katheart's Beauty Show'?

Piesong (also got hers): 'Piesong's Pie Show'?

Legofur (also got her warrior name): 'Legofur's Lego Show'?

CSIpelt: 'CSIpelt's Amazing Show'?

Fastblaze: Nope, I'm still going to be the main star.

Fire Crystal: BUT WE WERE MAIN STARS IN THE FINALE!

Donutking and Pancakeking: YEAH!

Fastblaze: Well, in this season, EVERYONE will be a main character!

(everyone parties)

TVpelt (he also got his name): CSIpelt, marry me first!

CSIpelt: Ugh, I've got to, guys. I told him 'yes' since I was a kit.

Kit-Katheart: LET THERE BE A WEDDING!

And, the cats were poofed on a chapel. The groomsmen were Cloudtail, Bramblestar, Donutking, Pancakeking, Onestar and Grasshawk. The best man was Bumblestripe. The bridesmaids were Piesong, Legofur and Ice and Frostbite, who ripped off their dresses to reveal an icy, sort of with snowflakes and light blue, pants and t-shirt. The Maid of Honor was Squirrelflight. The flower she-cats were Fire, Dutchpaw and Spanishpaw. And the Ring Bearer was Germanpaw.

The announcer was Kit-Katheart, while Fastblaze and Lionblaze cried over how much their daughter had grown up.

Kit-Katheart: I'm bored, so we'll skip everything except the wedding part: CSIpelt, do you, promise to protect him with the power of CSI?

CSIpelt: I do.

Kit-Katheart: And do you, TVpelt, promise to protect her with the power of TVs?

TVpelt: I do.

Kit-Katheart: In that case, you're now officially married!

(wedding songs begin to be heard)

(CSIpelt and TVpelt kiss in the mouth)

The apprentices: EWWW!

Purdy: (out of nowhere) MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Quickkit (another of Sandstorm's kits): CATCH UP ALREADY, OLD BUTT!

Purdy: (walking away) You destroy happiness.

Quickkit: Whatever.

And they were poofed back to the studio.

Fastblaze: What I was trying to tell you that our next season is called: 'Fastblaze's World Tour'.

Piesong: Is it about pie?

Fastblaze: NO! IT IS ABOUT A WORLD TOUR!

Everyone: (°_°)

Fastblaze: So, review about where we will go next!

Jayfeatherkit: Please, come inside the plane.

Dovewing: Is this safe?

Snowkit: Of course, our pilot is Jayfeatherkit and I'm his assistant and co-pilot.

Dovewing: YOU HEARD ME!

Snowkit: What?

Dovewing: (-_-) Never mind.

Snowkit: WHAT?!

Fastblaze: Whatever, review!

* * *

**I know this isn't that long but, I wanted to make the first chapter today. So, please review for places to the cats to go! Please, put good reasons why the cats should go.**


	2. Our First Tour: Italy!

Chinakit (another one of Sandstorm's kits): When will we get there?

Sandstorm: In seventeen hours. The plane hasn't even left!

Egyptkit (another one): Do we need to move to leave?

Sandstorm: (sighing) Yes, dear.

Egyptkit: Wait one second.

(Egyptkit goes to visit Jayfeatherpaw and then got kicked out of the pilot's room and Egyptkit went back to his seat)

Egyptkit: There! I moved!

(Sandstorm face-paws herself)

Kit-Katheart: (in microphone) This is your official plane announcer speaking. Please, secure your seatbelts, take small kits by the hand and enjoy your ride! We'll be taking off as soon as possible, but, lamentably, Fastblaze is arguing _again _with Jayfeatherpaw.

CSIpelt: AGAIN?!

Legofur: We could've left hours ago if she wasn't arguing with that grumpy butt!

(Fastblaze runs up to Legofur and slaps her)

Fastblaze: LEGOFUR! LANGUAGE, LADY!

(Fastblaze threw lots of farts and went back with Jayfeatherpaw)

Piesong: This doesn't smell like pie! (her face becomes green) Pardon me, please.

(she goes to bathroom and retching sound is heard)

CSIpelt: Eww...

Legofur: Not good, man!

(CSIpelt threw a fart, while Legofur threw up on top of Ferncloud, Dustpelt and Icecloud, etc, etc)

Kit-Katheart: (in microphone) Ma'am and Sirs, we're afraid to inform you that we need to stay here for 1 year until they finish cleaning Fastblaze's farts. Thank you for flying with Jayfeatherpaw's Blind Company!

But, Jayfeatherpaw departed without saying a word, which took everyone unexpected, and because of that, almost every cat farted or threw up or went to the bathroom.

**After 16 boring hours...**

Kit-Katheart: (in microphone) We got a review from Twilight meadows who suggested Italy. The Italy with the pasta, the pizza... those things. And we're going there!

(everyone cheers)

Jayfeatherpaw: (in microphone) This is your captain speaking. I'm going to inform you that we're currently arriving at Italy. Please, secure your seatbelts and- OMG WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!

(everyone screams)

Jayfeatherpaw: No, the was just a joke. OH MY GOODNESS, NOW WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!

(everyone screams again)

Jayfeatherpaw: Sorry, false ala-OMG WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!

CSIpelt: We don't believe you anymore.

(plane crashes)

Piesong: Or, maybe yes!

(everyone goes out of the plane)

Fastblaze: Ma'ams and Sirs, we are currently now in ITALY!

Kit-Katheart: What does Italy have? The Colosseum and what else?

Fastblaze: Well, this is the city of pasta and pizza.

CSIpelt, Legofur, Kit-Katheart and Piesong (yes, Piesong): YUM!

Fastblaze: And Milan is one of the capitals of fashion.

Kit-Katheart: (kills the rest of the queens) MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!

(she runs of with the speed of light)

Everyone: (°_°) Okay...

Fastblaze: So, we'll begin the tour by going to eat at a restaurant. Then, we can visit the Colosseum and the Tower of Pisa.

Everyone: YAY!

CSIpelt: TO THE RESTAURANT!

(they go to the restaurant)

(an unknown cat walks up to them)

Unknown Cat: What would you like for dinner?

Fastblaze: Wait... what's your name?

Unknown Cat: PizzaPastafart.

CSIpelt: Pizza... Pastafart?

PizzaPastafart: Yes, I got my reasons.

Snowflake: I WANT PASTA!

Frozen: WELL, I WANT PIZZA!

Piesong: Just bring two thousand loads of both pizza and pasta.

PizzaPastafart: Okay. (farts pasta and pizza)

Everyone: (°_°) Ewww...!

PizzaPastafart: IT'S A PROBLEM! (runs back to kitchen)

Weirdkit (one of Dovewing's kits): This looks yummy! (eats some of the pasta and pizza PizzaPastafart farted)

Piesong: HE HAS EATEN THE PROHIBITED FOOD!

Weirdkit: I feel...

*POP*

Everyone: (°_°) Weirdkit?

Weirdkit: NO! I'M WEIRDCAT, THE FUTURE CAT OF WEIRDKIT!

CSIpelt: Okay...

Weirdcat: I'm just kidding. I AM Weirdkit.

Leafstar: I'M CONFUSED!

Frostbite: YEAH, ME TOO!

(PizzaPastafart delivers the food)

Everyone: LET'S EAT!

(they devour the food)

(the plane crashes the restaurant)

Jayfeatherpaw: WE WILL GO TO IRELAND!

Hungrypaw: WE DIDN'T GO TO THE COLOSSEUM!

Fluffytail (she got her warrior name): WE DIDN'T GO TO THE LEANING TOWER OF PISA!

Jayfeatherpaw: Whatever. I went back to the Clans and I am now Jayfeatherstar, leader of everyone!

Leafpool: JAYFEATHERPAW! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TELLING LIES AND CHANGING NAMES?!

Jayfeatherstar: But it's not a lie!

Tigerstar: How can we trust you?

(Fastblaze argues with Jayfeatherstar)

In conclusion, Jayfeatherstar lost all his lives minus one.

Fire Crystal: IRELAND!

(she pushes all the cats inside the plane)

PizzaPastafart: WAIT FOR ME!

(he gets inside the plane)

Fastblaze: Now we're stuck with him.

Kit-Katheart: (in microphone) After a wonderful day in Milan, where I bought cute things, we'll go to IRELAND, the town of green and four-leafed clovers!

CSIpelt: BUT I HATE GREEN!

Kit-Katheart: (in microphone) Who doesn't?

Musicheart (also got her warrior name): I DON'T!

In conclusion, everyone fainted.

* * *

**I AM checking your reviews and I think every country you tell me is a great idea! But, remember, that I first need to check Wikipedia about that country and all 'cause I don't know EVERY country. I will use all of your ideas at a time, so just be patient.**

**Fun Fact: Believe it or not, the leaning tower IS called 'The Leaning Tower of PISA'. Not pizza, though that's what I thought when I was little.**


	3. Our Second Tour: Ireland!

Kit-Katheart: (in microphone) Ma'ams and Sirs, we're going to currently land on Ireland, please get your seatbel- EEK! IS THAT A SPOT ON MY FUR?!

(everyone screams and panics)

Fastblaze: THE WORLD HAS ENDED!

(throws herself out of the airplane)

CSIpelt: WE CAN'T BREATH!

Legofur: WE'LL DIE!

Piesong: (°_°) WORLD WAR Z!

(zombies enter the airplane)

(the zombies bite cats who become zombies)

CSIpelt: THEY BIT ME! (transforms into zombie)

(CSIpelt bites Legofur)

Legofur: SHE BIT ME! (transforms into zombie)

Kit-Katheart: (in microphone) WHAT!? LEGOFUR, HOW DARE YOU BITE ME?! (transforms into zombie)

Piesong: WHY AM I NOT GETTING BITTEN?!

Darth Vader: (appearing out of nowhere) It means you have a terrible sickness called 'Pie-Is-Dangerous'.

Piesong: (°_°) THAT'S A SICKNESS? HOW IS IT CURED?

Darth Vader: There is no cure... GET OFF STUPID ZOMBIE! (gets bitten and transforms into zombie)

Piesong: (°_°) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*POP*

CSIpelt: PIESONG! WAKE UP!

Piesong: (wakes up) Wha-?

Legofur: You randomly fainted!

Piesong: I'VE GOT THE 'Pie-Is-Dangerous' SICKNESS!

(throws herself out of the airplane)

CSIpelt: (whispering to Legofur) Get the doctor...

**And that's why Piesong is misunderstood.**

Kit-Katheart: WE HAVE ARRIVED AT IRELAND!

(everyone cheers)

CSIpelt: TOO MUCH GREEN!

Legofur: Look! A four-leafed clover! (grabs it)

Fire Crystal: MINE! (throws herself on top of Legofur)

Bramblestar: MINE! (throws himself on top of Fire Crystal)

Mothwing: MINE! (throws herself on top of Bramblestar)

Pancakeking: MINE! (throws himself on top of Mothwing)

Donutking: MINE! (throws himself on top of Pancakeking)

CSIpelt: MINE! (throws herself on top of Donutking)

Kit-Katheart: MINE! (throws herself on top of CSIpelt)

Piesong: MINE! (throws herself on top of Kit-Katheart)

Fastblaze: MINE! (throws herself on top of Piesong)

In conclusion, everyone squashed Legofur.

(they get off her because they squashed the four-leafed clover)

CSIpelt: I NEED ADVICE! WHERE IS FIRE AND ICE? (pause) Hey, that rhymes!

Kit-Katheart: They went to participate for a while at 'Pinestep's Show', I think.

Fastblaze: COPYCATS! (runs off)

Everyone: (°_°) Okay...

(Fastblaze789 (the person) arrives)

Fastblaze789 (the person): Hey!

Leopardstar: TWOLEG!

(everyone panics)

Fastblaze789 (the person): No, no. I'm the author of this story and I just wanted to visit Europe.

Fastblaze: COPYCAT! (attacks Fastblaze789 (the person))

(Fastblaze789 (the person) cries and leaves)

Irelandkit (one of Sandstorm's kits): I LOVE IRELAND!

Jayfeatherpaw: Well, we're going!

Everyone: WHY?!

CSIpelt: We'll leave our fans disappointed!

Jayfeatherpaw: THAT'S WHY I'M EVIL!

Piesong: EVILNESS!

Jayfeatherpaw: NOW, GET IN THE AIRPLANE OR I'LL USE MY TOOTHPICK OF DEATH!

(grabs a normal toothpick)

(the cats run back to the airplane screaming)

Jayfeatherpaw: Sorry, winxclubfan1. I'M EVIL!

(the plane leaves without Jayfeatherpaw)

Jayfeatherpaw: Wait, how can the plane go without a pilot? (pause) WHATEVER, COME BACK PLANE!

* * *

**Huh, serves him right. Well, the () with the faces are to indicate what is the cat's expression in that moment. CONTINUE GIVING ME IDEAS! Oh, the order of the countries is that the first one who reviewed about a country will go first, and on, and on.**

**NEXT COUNTRY: JAPAN, TOKYO! Requested by Ravenyheart! Warriorfanwriter, you're next.**

**P.D: Anyone who wants to use one of my cats as a host or anything, just PM me and I'll let you!**


	4. Our Third Tour: Tokyo!

**Reply to reviews:**

**Warriorfanwriter - Going to do Canada next chapter :D!**

**Redfur - Next, next chapter!**

**Lilyfire - No, lamentably that's not a real country. I do could get a cat to dream about it.**

**IslaTheFairyOflice - Gonna do those :D!**

**Tansyheart - O_o I'm so honored you reviewed 'cause you're the creator of 'Win a Date with Nightcloud'! Not yet France, 'cause that could be where the cats will be at the finale.**

**Lilyfire - She appears here.**

**SilverfeatherSnowstream - Yeah, I guess. Need to investigate first, though.**

**Warriorfanwrite - AFRICA?! I never thought 'bout it! Amazing idea!**

* * *

Fastblaze: YAY! WE'VE COME BACK AFTER 1 THOUSAND AND THREE WEEKS PLUS 54 DAYS PLUS 3 HOURS PLUS 34 SECONDS!

Piesong: Hip, hip, hooray for Fastblaze!

Kit-Katheart: Apparently, against all my wishes, we are going to land in Tokyo, Japan. Please, secure your se-

(the plane crashes)

Legofur: See, CSIpelt? I told ya this was exactly what happens in your mind when it goes BOOM!

CSIpelt: I hate you.

(the cats exit the plane)

Tokyo Cat: 東京市民は、我々は今私たちの街のゴジラを持って、ヒーローの登場をお待ちください。それまでは、パニックに実行している必要があります。

Cats: ...

Fire (arriving randomly): I know how to fix this up!

CSIpelt: You're supposed to be at The Pinestep Show for a while!

Fire: Nah, I go between breaks when the author isn't logged in and updating the story.

Legofur: How are you supposed to know the author isn't updating?

Fire: Won't answer that question. (to the Tokyo Cat) ゴジラは、あなたの街に実際にある？

Tokyo Cat: うん！脱出！ (runs off)

Sandstorm: Translation...?

Fire: OMG! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE! GODZILLA IS RANDOMLY ATTACKING THE CITY! (runs back to The Pinestep Show)

Piesong: LET'S REACT! (facepaws everyone) GODZILLA IS ATTACKING US!

(all the cats scream and panic)

(EARTHQUAKE ALERT)

Kit-Katheart: NUUUU! I DON'T LIKE EARTHQUAKES! I WOULD LIKE JAPAN IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE EARTHQUAKES! D:

(an Earth Dragon comes out from the earth)

Sandstorm: WE FINALLY KNOW THE CAUSE OF THE EARTHQUAKES!

TVpelt: IT'S GOING TO KILL US!

Frostbite: NUUU!

Leafstar: NUUU!

Donutking: NUUU!

Pancakeking: NUUU!

Fire Crystal: NUUU!

(Godzilla comes and fights the Earth Dragon)

(everyone cheers)

Frenchpaw: Wait, wouldn't Godzilla kill us too?

(pause)

(the cats scream and panic)

(the plane crashes)

Jayfeatherpaw: GET YOUR HORRIBLE BUTTS IN HERE!

Fastblaze: %$$#&#%#$&#

Leafpool: SANITY, MA'AM!

Fastblaze: $%%/%T(%"

CSIpelt: MOM! NO INSULTS!

Fastblaze: What? Oh no, I just wanted to act like comic cartoons saying those things. I don't think it actually counts as insults 'cause in The Smurfs' comics there was lots of those.

Cats: ...

Jayfeatherpaw: GODZILLA WILL GET US!

(the cats enter the plane who departs)

Piesong: WHERE ARE WE GONNA GO NEXT?

Jayfeatherpaw: I DON'T KNOW!

Piesong: Oh.

Donutking: Maybe to the Donut Factory?

Pancakeking: No! It's the Pancake factory! Duh!

Fire Crystal (the person): ZOMBIES!

(begins shooting at cats)

Ferncloud: SAVE YOURSELVES!

(the cats scream)

Jayfeatherpaw: NOW I REMEMBER! NEXT STOP: CANADA!

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for a while. I just got a crazy idea of Godzilla- Godzilla is from Japan, right?- and an Earth Dragon. **

**Next stop: Canada! (requested by Warriorfanwriter)**

**Next next stop: California! (requested by Redfur (guest))**

**Next next nest stop: Egypt! (requested by IslaTheFairyOflce)**

**ONE MORE IMPORTANT THING: There is a poll in my profile and you can vote if you want to! Help me choose a country where the cats will go to the season finale! Until one of the countries get 5 votes, none of the available countries will appear on the story. Why? Because if I choose a country that is in the list and put it here and it ends up also being the winner, it won't be fun seeing the Gang in a place where they were before. Brazil, France, Peru, Netherlands and Australia are not available now. Australia currently has 2 points, 3 votes more for being the winner!**


	5. Our Fourth Tour: Canada!

**SOMETHING SUPER IMPORTANT: Please, nominate my story in 'The Warriors Fanfiction Choice Awards', by Tansyheart, for 'Fastblaze's World Tour' to win 'Best Fanfiction Spoof Show'! Just PM Tansyheart and tell her you want to nominate this awesome story! I'll be thankful for your collaboration :D!**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Tansyheart: I like 'em too: CSIpelt for her seriousness and Jayfeatherpaw for his grumpiness and EVILNESS! 2nd Review Part: I'm not too experienced in Geography. I'll maybe do the African Savannah.**

**Nocabbages: Korea? Nice idea, though I would obviously take them to South Korea. And, nope, I can't guess why.**

**Lilyfire: Sure, India seems a nice country to me :).**

* * *

Fastblaze: WE'RE GOING TO THE PLACE WHERE THEY MAKE MAPLE SYRUP!

Obviouskit: I don't think that maple syrup was made in Canada...

Fastblaze: I HATE YOU, CAPTAIN OBVIOUSKIT! (leaps on him)

(they both jump out of the plane while fighting)

CSIpelt: I'm bored.

Germanpaw: LEGOFUR!

Legofur: (sleepy voice) What?

Germanpaw: I know you hate me for being a villain, for having German in my name, for speaking with a German accent, for bringing sanity to your family, for being Sandstorm's kit, and for many things. Legofur, I now have changed my ways, and I want to marry you. (holds wedding ring) Will you... marry me?

Everyone: *gasp*

Legofur: (sleepy voice) Yeah... yeah, sure... maybe tomorrow...

Everyone: *gasp*

Germanpaw: YES! I HAVE ACHIEVED AMAZINGNESS!

Obviouskit: Amazingness isn't a word.

Germanpaw: I hate you.

CSIpelt: LEGOFUR! WAKE UP!

Legofur: (wakes up; alarmed voice) WHAT?! What?! I'm up, I'm up.

CSIpelt: YOU JUST SAID YES FOR MARRYING GERMANPAW!

Legofur: WHAT?! (goes to kill Germanpaw)

(Jayfeatherpaw comes out of the pilot's place to drive the plane, farting rainbows and throws himself out of the plane)

CSIpelt: WE GOT NO DRIVER!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Kit-Katheart and Piesong: ON IT! (go to the pilot's place to drive the plane)

Kit-Katheart: What does this do... um... raise altitude, that's what it does!

Piesong: (sitting on the pilot's chair) Let's go!

Kit-Katheart: NO! PIESONG DON'T! YOU'LL CRASH THE PLANE 1, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000 TIMES AND THAT'LL RUIN MY BEAUTIFUL STYLISH FUR!

Piesong: It's worth a risk.

Kit-Katheart: (in microphone) ATTENTION PASSENGERS! YOUR NEW CAPTAIN IS PIESONG!

Everyone: PIESONG!? (the panic and scream)

In conclusion, they landed perfectly on Canada.

(the cats go out of the plane)

Sandstorm: Our first, perfect landing.

Unknown cat: (with Australian accent) Hi, I'm Duskstorm, Dusk for short!

Toms: (laughing) HE HAS AN AUSTRALIAN ACCENT!

Duskstorm: (D:) Stop it!

She-cats: YEAH, STOP IT!

Duskstorm: (whispering to himself) I'll go now... (slips away)

Ferncloud: Don't you see, he is so, like, pretty.

Squirrelflight: His Australian accent makes him prettier!

Leafpool: HE'S MINE!

Crowfeather: NO, I'M YOURS! (fights with Leafpool)

Kit-Katheart: HE'S MINE!

(all the she-cats follow him, screaming his name)

(the she-cats return)

Unknown Cat: (darkly) I'm Eclipseeye... fear me...

Englishpaw: (in British accent) I FEAR YOU! NOW, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF MY SIGHT!

(Eclipseeye mauls Englishpaw)

Fastblaze: TO A RESTAURANT!

(takes everyone to a restaurant)

Waiter: Bonjour, comment puis-je vous servir?

Fastblaze: Nous avons besoin de 1 000 crêpes et gaufres 2 000.

Waiter: Oui, madame.

Pancakeking: You told him to get pancakes and maple syrup, right?

Fastblaze: Oops. Forgot the maple syrup. (in French; to the waiter) APPORTER aussi beaucoup de SIROP D'ÉRABLE!

Waiter: Oui, oui!

(pancakes and waffles fall out of the sky)

Pancakeking: PANCAKES!

Everyone: YAY!

CSIpelt: WAIT!

Everyone: WHAT?!

CSIpelt: THERE IS NO MAPLE SY-

(maple syrup falls on top of them; they get all sticky)

Kit-Katheart: EWWW! I CAN'T GET MY PRECIOUS FUR WITH _THIS_ HORRIBLE MONSTER! I'M GOING BACK TO THE PLANE! (leaves)

(everyone follows her)

(Jayfeatherpaw goes inside the pilot's place to drive while farting rainbows)

(Giant Realistic Flying Tiger appears and stops him)

Giant Realistic Flying Tiger: *roar* *roar* *ROAR*

Jayfeatherpaw: Yes, I know you fart rainbows and can fly. Yes, I'm copying you.

(Jayfeatherpaw slaps Giant Realistic Flying Tiger so hard that she goes back to the Uncle Grandpa universe)

(Jayfeatherpaw continues farting rainbows and flying like nothing)

Jayfeatherpaw: NEXT STOP: CALIFORNIA, U.S.A!

Everyone: YAY!

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I would've updated yesterday but the computer had to get it all deleted! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Uncle Grandpa, I do own Fastblaze, CSIpelt, Kit-Katheart, Piesong, TVpelt, Legofur, Germanpaw, the plot, Frenchpaw, Englishpaw, etc, etc.**

**Next stop: California! (requested by Redfur (guest))**

**Next next stop: Egipt! (requested by IslaTheFairyOfIce)**

**Next next next stop: China! (requested by IslaTheFairyOfIce)**


	6. Our Fifth Tour: California!

**Reply to Reviews:**

**Tansyheart: Yay! :D :D**

**Lilyfire: Ok, I'll make them appear on the next chapter.**

**Nocabbages: Ooh... now I understand!**

**coolgirl526: They've already gone to Japan, I will make it, but it will be one of the last ones.**

**Lilyfire (guest): Galaxystar sounds handsome :D**

**Warriorfanwriter: I'm glad you liked it :) I was wondering if you Darksky and Snowstar could interview Kit-Katheart/CSIpelt or Piesong...**

**RainheartForever: Thanks!**

* * *

CSIpelt: WE ARE GOING TO THE WONDERFUL DISNEYLAND!

Legofur: Are you crazy?! Disneyland is boring!

CSIpelt: (-_-) But it has amazing things!

Legofur: Where's Epcot then? Oh, yeah, it doesn't have one.

CSIpelt: (-_-) But Magic Kingdom is great!

Legofur: Animal Kingdom? Hollywood Studios with that wonderful game of Toy Story...

CSIpelt: (-_-) Well, this was built _before _Disney World.

Legofur: (coughs falsely) That's why Disney World is more modern. (coughs again falsely)

(CSIpelt launches herself on top of Legofur; they begin to fight)

Fastblaze: FASTBLAZE TO THE PLANE'S CRASH!

(the plane crashes)

Jayfeatherpaw: NICE GOING, FASTY!

Fastblaze: DO NOT DARE TO CALL ME THAT!

(she begins to fight with Jayfeatherpaw)

(they arrive at Disneyland)

CSIpelt: DISNEYLAND FOREVER! (runs off)

(everyone stares at Legofur)

Legofur: (-_-) I'll follow her.

(Legofur walks slowly)

Disneylandkit: DISNEY! (hits Legofur with a Disney hat)

Legofur: ROBBERS ARE ROBBING MY BEAUTIFUL FUR! (runs off)

Kit-Katheart: HEY! THAT'S _MY _LINE! (runs after Legofur)

(everyone stares at Piesong)

Piesong: (-_-) Okay. I'm going. (walks away)

Mistystar: THEY'RE GONE!

(everyone boogies)

**With Legofur, Kit-Katheart and Piesong...**

Kit-Katheart: CSIpelt! Get off and come back right now!

Piesong: SHE CAN'T HEAR US! TOO HIGH! I'LL RESCUE HER!

(Piesong grabs a random vine, does that Tarzan sound, and goes towards CSIpelt)

(Piesong crashes with a metallic horse)

Piesong: Pie... (faints)

(camera reveals CSIpelt is on a carousel)

CSIpelt: WHEEE!

**Back with the rest of cats...**

(Onestar randomly explodes)

Everyone: ONESTAR!

Onestar: What?

Hollyleaf: You did it... for the third time today.

Onestar: Oops...?

Hollyleafpaw: ATTACK!

In conclusion, Onestar lost a life.

Jayfeatherpaw: BACK TO THE PLANE!

(pushes everyone back to the plane)

Jayfeatherpaw: LET'S GO!

(the plane begins flying)

**Back with Legofur, Kit-Katheart, Piesong and CSIpelt...**

Kit-Katheart: THEY ARE LEAVING WITHOUT US!

Legofur: NO! I DON'T WANNA BE STUCK ON DISNEYLAND!

Piesong: THERE'S NO PIE STANDS! (cries)

CSIpelt: WHEE!

(Legofur, Kit-Katheart and Piesong attack CSIpelt)

* * *

**This was definitely not my best... but I had no time to think. My father wanted to catch me but he slipped and fell on my foot ): It hurts...**

**Also, France has almost won to be the place where the cats go in the Finale, because it has four votes, one more for it to win! Everyone who wants France to win, vote now! Everyone who wants another country, vote now before France wins****!**

**Next stop: Egypt! (requested by IslaTheFairyOfIce)**

**Next next stop: China! (requested by IslaTheFairyOfIce)**

**Next next next stop: Taiwan! (requested by SilverfeatherSnowstream)**


	7. Our Sixth Tour: Egypt!

**Reply to reviews:**

**Enderfalls: Yeah, I got a story from both: once we were in Epcot from Disney World in the Mexico part ordering lunch, my father was just arriving at the table and my baby sister banged that thing where you put food (I forget, okay?!) and all the food fell to the floor. My poor father had to eat in the Egypt or Germany part... not sure.**

**Lilyfire: No worries, I knew it was you :) And that rule is horrible and unfair D:**

**Pielad (guest): Yeah, I'll probably do Brazil :)**

* * *

(Sandstorm, Leafpool, Squirrelflight and Ferncloud are dancing like Egyptians)

Sandstorm: (singing horribly) AND THAT'S HOW I'LL GET YOUR... LOVE!

Ferncloud: No, no, Sandstorm. It's like this: (in Egyptian song tune) dududururududududurururu, dududururududududurururu!

Sandstorm: Okay.

Sandstorm, Leafpool, Squirrelflight and Ferncloud: (in Egyptian song tune; dancing) dududururududududurururu, dududururududududurururu, dududururududududurururu, dududururududududurururu, dududururududududurururu!

Lionblazepaw: (arriving from the bathroom) Why are you singing and dancing that stupid song?

Leafpool: Because we're going to Egypt!

Squirrelflight: (sniffs Lionblazepaw) EWW! (faints)

Sandstorm: What? (sniffs Lionblazepaw) EWW! (faints)

Ferncloud: (sniffs Lionblazepaw) GOODBYE LEAFPOOL! I ALWAYS WANTED YOU AS A MATE! (faints)

Leafpool: That was random.

Lionblazepaw: It's the craziness taking over.

Leafpool: (sniffs Lionblazepaw) THE CRAZINESS IS CRAZY! (faints)

Lionblazepaw: I don't smell that bad! (sniffs himself) On second thought... (faints)

Kit-Katheart: (on microphone) EVERYONE! WE ARE JUST NOW CRASH-LANDING TO RAID THE GREAT PYRAMID!

Everyone: YAY!

Kit-Katheart: I repeat: WE ARE GOING TO CRASH INTO THE GREAT PYRAMID!

Everyone: Oh. (pause) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(they crash into the Great Pyramid)

Kit-Katheart: WE ARE INSIDE A PYRAMID WITH DUST AND MUMMIES AND- AND-!

CSIpelt: Chillax, Kit-Kat. It's a bit of adventure!

Kit-Katheart: NO! IT IS HORROR! I WON'T MOVE FROM HERE!

(everyone stares at Piesong)

Piesong: (-_-) Fine. I'll stay.

(everyone cheers; they go to another passage)

Piesong: Did you know that Egyptians got the brain out of the mummies by putting a stick on their nose and getting the brain out?

Kit-Katheart: What- wait, gross! (throws up)

Piesong: Told ya so!

(Piesong begins moving around the room)

Piesong: Look! It says this is a fountain that makes you be younger! But it would be like going to be a kit again.

Kit-Katheart: Throw yourself inside then, I can do without ya.

Piesong: Nah, I want to see what other things there are. Oooh! A mummy's curse!

Kit-Katheart: Don't read that! It could be real!

Piesong: (reading; in Arabic) سوف تحصل على المومياء ... فلن الهروب! قراءة هذا، فإنك لن اخرج حيا من رائعة الهرم الاكبر!

Kit-Katheart: You know Arabic? Wait... you just read it, didn't you?!

(pause)

Piesong: See? No stupid mummy! I could catch 'em with my amazing pie truck, then kill them with my cool pie sword, and then put their old bodies with caramel and serve 'em with pie.

Kit-Katheart: Okay, that last sentence was just gross.

(five mummy cats appear out of nowhere)

Piesong and Kit-Katheart: MUMMY! (they run off)

**Back with CSIpelt and the rest of cats...**

CSIpelt: How do you think Piesong and Kit-Katheart would react if they encounter mummy cats?

Fastblaze: They would stampede us screaming 'MUMMY!' then they would activate those giant rock traps, then they would help us get out alive and Piesong would kill the mummies with her crazy pie powers!

CSIpelt: That's just unrealistic... and random.

Fastblaze: Hey, I know my kits.

CSIpelt: Bet?

Fastblaze: 30 rabbits and sparrows?

CSIpelt: Deal.

Fastblaze: Wait for it...

Piesong and Kit-Katheart: (stampede cats except CSIpelt and Fastblaze) MUMMY!

CSIpelt: You got one right, you need the others to happen.

Cloudtail: WHATEVER, RUN!

(everyone begins running with the mummy cats behind)

Everyone: MUMMIES!

(random giant rock comes from out of nowhere)

CSIpelt: Fine, two right.

Kit-Katheart: (helping cats get out) Out, out, out, out, out, out...

CSIpelt: Okay, three right! But Piesong doesn't have crazy pie powers!

Fastblaze: Kit-Kat, we'll stay here.

Kit-Katheart: Okay. (gets out)

Piesong: YOU WILL NEED TO FACE MY AMAZING PIE POWERS! (uses pie powers to kill two mummies)

Piesong: (with a pie gun) DIE! (shoots pie gun; all the mummies die)

(Piesong destroys the rock with TNT pies)

Fastblaze: Apparently, I know more about your sisters than you do.

CSIpelt: (-_-) I hate you.

(they all get out)

Kit-Katheart: TO THE PLANE!

(everyone gets in the plane, which randomly popped out of nowhere)

Jayfeatherpaw: GET IN, BIG GAGS AND BUTTS AND UGH!

(he gets in; the plane leaves)

Legofur: Piesong...?

Piesong: Shut up...

Dovewing: Piesong?

Piesong: Shut up.

Briarlight: PIESONG!

Piesong: WHAT?!

Legofur: You sure you killed all the mummies?

Piesong: Yeah.

Briarlight: Then why are there four mummies there, killing Jayfeatherpaw?

Piesong: Killing Jayfeatherpaw, how funny. (goes back to sleep)

(everyone screams as the mummies attack the cats)

* * *

**This is much better than the California one :D And this story already has about 28, 29, 30 reviews? Wow, this thing is going fast.**

**Also, France has won! The cats are going to the beautiful France for the GRAND FINALE! Now, I will be able to do Brasil, Australia and the rest :D!**

**Next stop: China! (requested by IslaTheFairyOfIce)**

**Next next stop: Taiwan! (requested by SilverfeatherSnowstream)**

**Next next stop: Netherlands! (requested by me!)**


	8. Our Seventh Tour: China!

**Reply to reviews:**

**Tansyheart: Yeah, awesome right? I love France, even though I have never been there, but I want to go there!**

**Lionblazeishawt (guest): Thanks for the OC :) And this will be where she appears!**

**Frostbite2424: Norway, huh? Sounds cool!**

******Frostbite2424: Your welcome, and I also like Minnesota because there's were Blu grew up :D**

**Frostbite2424: Really? Thx!**

**Jadecrystal, Galaxystar, Fire Crystal, Bananakit, Lilykit and Moonkit will appear on this chapter!**

* * *

Fire Crystal: I HAVE RETURNED! THIS IS GALAXYSTAR, BANANAKIT, LILYKIT AND MOONKIT!

Galaxystar: 'Sup.

Piesong: That's your mate?

Galaxystar: Yes, I'm her mate. And I'm freakin' awesome!

Bananakit: Bananas?

Piesong: OMG! (rushes to Bananakit) HE'S SO CUTE! HE HAS A LITTLE BANANA IN HIS EYE! THIS IS MY BEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE! Let me take a selfie!

(she takes a selfie while two random cats sing 'Selfie')

Piesong: Guys, guys. Stop.

(they stop)

Piesong: Continuing... CAN I MENTOR HIM?

Galaxystar: When he is older.

Piesong: PIE!

(she runs in circles around the plane)

Kit-Katheart: (arriving) Piesong was running in circles while saying pie and that means something's going on.

Fire Crystal: Yeah, these are my kits, Bananakit, Moonkit and Lilykit, and this is my mate, Galaxystar.

Kit-Katheart: That little one is so cute! (points to Moonkit) Can I have her?

Lilykit: Nope.

Kit-Katheart: Can I have her?

Galaxystar: Nope.

Kit-Katheart: Will you let me have her?

Bananakit: Nope.

Kit-Katheart: Please...?

Fire Crystal: (sighs) Ask your mother.

Kit-Katheart: (pulling Fastblaze by the tail who is in a random cloud eating chocolate) MOM! CAN I HAVE MOONKIT?!

Fastblaze: Nope. (goes back to the sky because her cloud magically lifted away)

Kit-Katheart: WHY?! (cries)

Bomb (remember him?): O.M.G. That kit looks so cool 'cause she's with a flame-thrower and is making Galaxystar puke with a lily!

(Galaxystar pukes)

Bomb: I'll take you to some training kit. (whispering to a walkie-talkie) We got her, let's get outta here!

Flame: (in walkie-talkie) YEAH!

(Bomb robs Lilykit and throws himself out of the plane)

Fire Crystal: NOOOOOOO! (jumps out)

Galaxystar: NOOOO! (jumps out)

Moonkit: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNO! (jumps out)

Bananakit: BANANAS AND NOOOOO! (jumps out)

Jayfeatherpaw: WE WILL CRASH ON CHINA!

(cats scream in panic)

(the plane crashes)

Legofur: I wonder why they still scream.

CSIpelt: Yeah, we've done this so many times, it's a wonder they keep trying!

Kit-Katheart: MUST. HAVE. CHINESE. DRESSES. (runs off)

(everyone glares at Piesong)

Piesong: (-_-) Fine, I'll-

Kit-Katheart: I NEED YOU TO TRANSLATE CHINESE! (grabs Piesong and runs off with her)

CSIpelt: Let's just go back to the plane and wait for them to come back!

Everyone: Yeah!

(a random Chinese dragon takes Legofur)

Legofur: HELP!

CSIpelt: YOU JUST GO!

(everyone goes away)

CSIpelt: LETS SAVE LEGOFUR! (runs off)

**With Kit-Katheart and Piesong...**

Kit-Katheart: I want all this.

Chinese cat: 那將是三千。

Piesong: (sighs) 'That'll be 300.'

Kit-Katheart: (gives money to the cat) Hey, what's your name? And how can you understand me?

Chinese cat: 我的名字叫玉晶。我能聽懂英語，但我懶得說話吧，讓你的小'丿歌"姐姐幫你。

Piesong: 'My name is Jadecrystal. I can understand English but I'm too lazy to speak it, let your little 'Pie Song' sister help you.'

Kit-Katheart: Your name is jointed.

Piesong: Yeah...

Jadecrystal: 有沒有字'丿宋"或"玉晶"在一起。他們必須是單獨的單詞。我的名字叫起來，你太，宋餅和你也一樣，潔吉心。

Piesong: 'There is no word for 'Pie Song' or 'Jade Crystal' together. They must be separate words. My name is together, yours is too, Pie Song and yours too, Kit-Kat Heart.'

Kit-Katheart: Hey, we're on a World Tour... you wanna come with us?

Jadecrystal: 當然！不過你有，如果你想要去的任何地方與實際貨幣支付。

Piesong: 'Sure! But you got to pay with real money if you want to go anywhere.' Ooh... Kit-Kat! You just got yourself in trouble!

Kit-Katheart: Fine. (hands real money) That's it, right?

Jadecrystal: (counting the money) 一百，兩百，三百！是的，這肯定是。

Piesong: 'One hundred, two hundred, three hundred! Yep, that sure is.'

Kit-Katheart: Let's... go?

Jadecrystal: 很高興！

Piesong: 'Gladly!' Yeah, alright!

(they go out of the shop to the plane)

**With Legofur and CSIpelt...**

(CSIpelt is trying to pass through a lot of cats)

CSIpelt: Excusez-moi! (coughs) Wait, that's French. (coughs again) 對不起！Much better.

(CSIpelt gets through and sees Legofur on top of the Chinese Dragon)

Legofur: HELP ME!

CSIpelt: Legofur! I'm coming!

(CSIpelt gets stuck on top of the dragon too)

CSIpelt and Legofur: HELP US!

(the Chinese Dragon gets life, kills almost every cat with fireballs and blasts, with fireballs, CSIpelt and Legofur back to the plane)

**In the plane...**

Fire Crystal: I'M GETTING TOO RANDOM WITH THESE KITS!

Galaxystar: But you already were too random before that.

Fire Crystal: Right. (begins dancing the Russian dance with a pink tutu and a huge blue bow on her head)

CSIpelt and Legofur: (from the outside) AAAAAAAAAAAH!

(they both crash inside the plane, all burned)

Piesong: See, Jadecrystal? Nothing ever happens to me even though _I'm_ the random one!

Jadecrystal: 是的，我看到的非常真實！

(Kit-Katheart, Piesong and Jadecrystal laugh)

Jayfeatherpaw: (through a microphone) ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS! This is your captain speaking, and I'm here to inform you that our next stop...

Chinakit: Is Taiwan. (faints)

* * *

**Okay, this is definitely not one of my best 'laugh' works. I think this one's better than the California one, but still, it's terrible.**

**Also, check my new story called 'Pelts'! And that one's a serious one.**

**Next stop: Taiwan! (requested by SilverfeatherSnowstream)**

**Next next stop: Netherlands! (requested by me!)**

**Next next next stop: England! (requested by Tansyheart)**


	9. Our Eighth Tour: Taiwan!

**Reply to reviews:**

**Lilyfire: Thanks :D**

**Nocabbages: Yeah, I know that.**

**ShoutFinder: Totally.**

**Leaf of Shining Moss: Putting it to my list...**

**Tansyheart: I always have wanted to go to the Caribbean :D**

**Winxclubfan1 (guest): Australia, in my list. Sweden? Sure.**

* * *

Jadecrystal: 潔吉心！你在哪裡？！？！我很生你的氣吧！

Piesong: What's wrong now?

Jadecrystal: 我開始恨你姐姐，派歌。

Piesong: Which one of them?

Jadecrystal: 潔吉心。

Piesong: What did she do now?

Jadecrystal: 她抓住我的火焰噴射器...，我需要它。

Piesong: Why do you need that? Wait, do you even have one?

Jadecrystal: 是的...我需要它來殺死潔吉心。

Piesong: But how did you knew Kit-Katheart would rob your flamethrower?

Jadecrystal: 自知。

Piesong: Okay... KIT-KATHEART, HOW COULD YOU ROB JADECRYSTAL'S FLAMETHROWER?!

Kit-Katheart: (heard in the back of the plane) SHE WANTED TO KILL ME WITH IT!

Piesong: Come here and explain!

Kit-Katheart: (arriving from the back of the plane) She confessed! She... hates me! Deeply! So, I took her flamethrower in order to keep her from killing me in my beauty sleep!

Jadecrystal: 利爾！你是一個骯髒的利爾！

Piesong: I don't know how to fix this so, go on, kill yourselves.

Kit-Katheart: (grabs flamethrower) I GOT A FLAMETHROWER!

Jadecrystal: (grabs an upgraded flamethrower) 我得到了一個升級火焰噴射器！

Piesong: You're dead.

Kit-Katheart: I'm dead. (runs off)

(Jadecrystal runs after Kit-Katheart with the flamethrower)

(the plane crashes)

Jayfeatherpaw: (arriving) LADIES, GENTLECATS AND CLOUDTAIL! WE HAVE ARRIVED AT THE SUN MOON LAKE, TAIWAN!

(Cloudtail argues and attacks Jayfeatherpaw)

(everyone goes out of the plane)

CSIpelt: Wow. What a marvelous place to be.

Fastblaze: Indeed-dle-doo-dle. (begins dancing with a blue tutu an Egyptian dance along with Fire Crystal)

Legofur: Hopefully, nobody will die today.

(a ropeway takes Piesong away)

Legofur: LEGOFUR TO THE RESCUE!

CSIpelt: I'll just... go and dance with Fastblaze and Fire Crystal! (runs off)

Everyone: ME TOO! (run off)

**With Legofur and Piesong...**

(Legofur is on top of a ropeway cabinet; Piesong is on the one behind her)

Piesong: The rope has thirty-one meters long.

Legofur: HELP ME!

Piesong: And the fall is thirty-three meters long.

Legofur: HELP ME!

Piesong: And I just need to attach this piece...

Legofur: HELP ME!

Piesong: SHUT UP! (coughs) And... there! Done!

Legofur: You care about a rope more than me?

Piesong: No...

Legofur: You hesitated! I MUST DIE! NOBODY LOVES ME! (jumps out of the ropeway)

Piesong: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**At Legofur's burial ceremony...**

CSIpelt: We are gathered here, in deep sadness, to remember dear Legofur.

(Fastblaze and Lionblaze cry)

CSIpelt: She was friendly, nice, nicer... but somewhat clumsy.

(Fastblaze and Lionblaze cry harder)

CSIpelt: She was Fastblaze's and Lionblaze's daughter, and Kit-Katheart's, Piesong's and my dear sister.

(Fastblaze and Lionblaze cry even harder)

CSIpelt: SHUT UP! (coughs) Now, Kit-Katheart would like to say some words.

(CSIpelt walks down the stage, it was a stage, and Kit-Katheart takes her place)

Kit-Katheart: She will always be that dear friend we always will remember. Everyone loved her dearly since her first kit-hood moments. Now, she'll be forever remembered along us. She became from Legokit, to Legopaw. From Legopaw, to Legofur. We (sobs) all love her.

Jadecrystal: 您不得哀悼樂高皮草，因為我們將哀悼你，而不是！

Kit-Katheart: (hurriedly) PIESONG IS INVITED ON THE STAGE! (runs off)

(Piesong climbs the stage)

Piesong: I was with her the last moments before she died. She said she couldn't take it anymore being un-loved. So, now, we're gathered here to love her. Love her, and, StarClan, accept her spirit in your ranks.

(Legofur jumps from her coffin)

Everyone: GHOST!

Legofur: (-_-) IT'S REALLY ME! I'M NOT A GHOST! I'M LEGOFUR! I JUST FAKED MY DEATH!

(nobody comes)

Legofur: Okay, I'll just go to the boat for a tour 'round the Sun and Moon Lake.

* * *

**I think this is better than the other one :) Poor Legofur D:**

**Next stop: Netherlands! (requested by me!)**

**Next next stop: England! (requested by Tansyheart)**

**Next next next stop: Africa! (requested by Warriorfanwriter and Tansyheart)**


	10. Our Ninth Tour: Netherlands!

**Reply to reviews:**

**Tansyheart: I think my favorite characters from this show are Kit-Katheart and Piesong.**

**Nocabbages: Thanks! :D**

* * *

(Fastblaze, CSIpelt, Legofur, Galaxystar, Fire Crystal, Bananakit, Leafstar and Frostbite are dancing a Russian dance)

Frostbite: I still don't know how I got in here.

Leafstar: Good point.

Fastblaze: YOU DID IT 'CAUSE IT IS AWESOME!

Legofur: No it's not. You're the awesome one, CSI.

CSIpelt: Ooh, Lego, everybody knows Fire Crystal is better!

Fire Crystal: YES, YES I AM!

Galaxystar: No, I'm better!

Bananakit: I AM!

(the cats get in a fight)

Kit-Katheart: (arriving) GUYS!

Fighting cats: WHAT!?

Kit-Katheart: WE'RE CRASHING!

Piesong: (arriving; walking) Kit-Kat, those moments have passed. Anyway, which country are we going to now?

Kit-Katheart: WE ARE CRASHING… INTO NETHERLANDS!

Piesong: NOOOOO!

Leafstar: What's wrong with that?

Piesong: I DON'T KNOW DUTCH!

CSIpelt: But I thought you told us you knew every language.

Piesong: That's a loooooooong story…

Frostbite: Sorry, we got no more time.

(the plane crashes)

(everyone gets out)

Legofur: LOOK! Windmills!

Fastblaze: (gasps) THERE. IS. SNOW!

(everyone throws themselves to the snow)

Kit-Katheart: (still inside the plane) Guys, Piesong and I want to… go to eat and meet new cats!

Moonkit: But we need someone to speak Dutch for us, 'cause nobody knows Dutch!

Kit-Katheart: Neither do we.

(they go out of the plane to the city)

Piesong: O.M.G! Are those… waffles?

Kit-Katheart: Yes. I think they are called 'stroopwafels'.

Piesong: Well, they look AWESOME! Lets buy 'em!

Kit-Katheart: Okay.

(they enter the shop)

Piesong: Hello? We would like to buy something here!

Shop Owner: (coming from an office) Hoe kan ik u helpen?

Piesong: I FORGOT! WE DON'T KNOW DUTCH!

Shop Owner: Pardon?

Kit-Katheart: (sighs) My secret will be revealed.

Piesong: What?

Kit-Katheart: We zouden graag wat stroopwafels, alstublieft.

Shop Owner: Dat zou € 10.

Kit-Katheart: Hier ga je. (gives money)

Shop Owner: (gives the stroopwafels) Dank u, en hebben een heerlijke dag!

(the Shop Owner goes back to his office)

(Piesong stares at Kit-Katheart, mouth dropped to the ground)

Kit-Katheart: Do not dare to mention this. (closes Piesong's mouth)

Piesong: Ok.

(they go out of the shop)

**With CSIpelt, Legofur, Fastblaze and everyone else…**

(the cats are still playing with the snow)

CSIpelt: (:D) SNOW IS AWESOME!

Legofur: (:D) Just like me!

CSIpelt: Lego, that's Kit-Kat's line.

Legofur: Oops.

(Kit-Katheart and Piesong arrive)

Kit-Katheart: WE'RE BACK!

Piesong: WITH STROOPWAFELS!

(cricket noise)

Piesong: You know, waffles with honey?

(every cat goes and devours them)

Kit-Katheart: See? Told ya they were awesome!

Piesong: (crying) BUT I DIDN'T HAVE ONE!

Kit-Katheart: Maybe yes… (gives Piesong a stroopwafel)

Piesong: I LOVE YOU! (hugs and kisses Kit-Katheart)

(the plane arrives)

Jayfeatherpaw: Everyone, up, up!

(Fastblaze argues with Jayfeatherpaw)

Kit-Katheart: Stop met ruzie u, en veel plezier! (enters the plane)

(Jayfeatherpaw and Fastblaze share confused glances and enter the plane)

* * *

***Guys, I made another forum to rate warrior names, those things. Please, help, become a co-rater (moderator) and invite other people!**

**Next stop: England! (requested by Tansyheart)**

**Next next stop: Africa! (requested by Warriorfanwriter)**

**Next next next stop: Korea! (requested by Nocabbages)**

**Guys, also I need 6 more countries to complete the WHOLE list! So, you can still submit!**


	11. Our Tenth Tour: England!

**Reply to reviews: **

**Lilyfire: This will be the chapter with that flashback. Next chapter will be the epic language battle!**

**Winxclubfan1 (guest): I love Kit-Kat and Pie :D No, no they haven't been to Spain. -adds Spain to list-**

* * *

***FLASHBACK (before the cats left the studio)***

(Kit-Katheart is on a computer with cat-headphones)

Kit-Katheart: Ok, ok. Oh, so that's dutch! Okay, next chapter, spanish!

Piesong: What are those?

(Kit-Katheart still listens to the cat-headphones)

Piesong: (coughs) WHAT ARE THOSE?

(Kit-Katheart still listens to the cat-headphones)

Piesong: (whispering to Kit-Katheart's ear, at least trying to) There is a fashion runaway...

Kit-Katheart: (gets cat-headphones out of ears) OMG! WHERE?!

Piesong: Nowhere. I just wanted to ask you: what are those?

Kit-Katheart: Oh, those? They are... cat-head phones.

Piesong: Cat-headphones? Aren't they headphones?

Kit-Katheart: No... cats have ears differently, so we must use cat-headphones.

Piesong: Okay... Why do you need 'em?

Kit-Katheart: (-_-) I was _trying _to learn new languages, but _someone _interrupted me.

Piesong: (:D) NEW LANGUAGES?! CAN I HEAR THEM?!

Kit-Katheart: No.

Piesong: THERE IS A FASHION RUNAWAY AT JAYFEATHERPAW'S PLANE THAT WE'LL NEVER USE!

Kit-Katheart: MINE! (runs away)

Piesong: Sucker. (puts cat-headphones on) Woah, I must've missed the Dutch language... meh, I'll continue with the rest.

**That's why Piesong knows every language except Dutch and why Kit-Katheart knows only Dutch (and English).**

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Jayfeatherpaw: WE ARE CRASHING!

CSIpelt: No we're not.

Jayfeatherpaw: YES WE ARE! LEAFPOOL, SUPPORT ME!

Leafpool: No.

Jayfeatherpaw: Frostbite?

Frostbite: No.

Jayfeatherpaw: Eclipseeye?

Eclipseeye: Never.

Jayfeatherpaw: Duskstorm?

Duskstorm: (with Australian accent) Nope.

Jayfeatherpaw: Leafstar?

Leafstar: Why are you asking all the R.A.I.N.B.O.W cats?

Jayfeatherpaw: I don't know... I'VE GONE CRAZY! (jumps out of the plane)

Legofur: _Now_, we'll crash!

(everyone screams)

(the plane crashes)

Fastblaze: Welcome to London, England!

Kit-Katheart: Lets go to the MARVELOUS collection of jewels and crowns!

Legofur: Sure... marvelous...

Kit-Katheart: GREAT! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!

Legofur: Wait, what?

Kit-Katheart grabs Legofur and they run off)

Piesong: Finally, it's not me!

CSIpelt: Lets go eat Fish 'n Chips!

Frostbite: Is it really spelt that way?

CSIpelt: I don't know.

Piesong: OKAY! LETS GO!

Lionblaze: We got better things to do.

Piesong: We MUST!

Fire Crystal: Why? Why we must?

Piesong: WE JUST MUST!

(Piesong uses her pie powers to transport everyone, on a pie, to a restaurant)

Waiter: (in British accent) How can I serve you?

Piesong: WE WANT FISH 'N CHIPS!

Waiter: (in British accent) Here, we must treat each other with respect or you'll be kicked out.

Piesong: Fine. Could we have fish 'n chips?

Waiter: Gladly. (goes back to the kitchen)

(Piesong hums)

(CSIpelt throws up)

(Bananakit, Moonkit, Lilykit, Fire Crystal and Galaxystar begin shouting random things)

(Cinderpelt and Spottedleaf are revealed to be stalkers)

(Firestar stares at other cats)

(Dovewing attacks Bumblestripe and has kits with Tigerheart)

(Bramblestar becomes AWESOME)

(Fastblaze becomes EPIC)

(Stargleam appears)

(everyone kills Stargleam)

(CSIpelt throws up again)

(Piesong hums 'Let it Go')

Waiter: (with food) Here are your... (sees cats doing those random things) fish 'n chips...

Piesong: Finally!

CSIpelt: I need something to eat...

Waiter: SECURITY!

(security throws all the cats to the plane)

Leafstar: Geez, some security.

Eclipseeye: (darkly) Yes... (disappears)

Everyone: (°_°)

(Kit-Katheart and Legofur appear with bags)

Legofur: Sorry guys if we are late!

Kit-Katheart: Yeah... we had some problems...

(London guards siren sounds)

London guard: (outside the plane) Get out from your hiding place! We know you're in the plane!

Kit-Katheart and Legofur: (°_°) OMG! THEY'VE COME BACK!

CSIpelt: Kit-Katheart, what did you do?

Kit-Katheart: Why do you always blame me, why not Legofur?

CSIpelt: Because you always ruin her innocence!

Kit-Katheart: She needs to lose it at some point!

Piesong: Guys, guys. Settle down. I know what to do?

Leafstar: What? You must get arrested at some point!

Frostbite: What about you?

Leafstar: I'm escaping... (disappears)

Frostbite: (°_°) Even though I'm evil, I must say those effects were pretty epic. I'm escaping...

(cricket noise)

Frostbite: (-_-) Seriously? Effect machine, you need to get fixed!

Piesong: Whatever. (to the London guards) IT'S 5 'o' CLOCK!

London Guards: Ooh, tea time! (they go away)

Legofur: START! START THE FREAKIN' MACHINE NOW!

(cricket noise)

Legofur: WHERE IS JAYFEATHERPAW?!

**At an unknown location...**

(Jayfeatherpaw is with she-cats)

She-cat: Ooh... Jayfeatherpaw! You're awesome!

Another she-cat: I want you to father my kits!

Jayfeatherpaw: (holding a love potion) It's Jayfeatherstar to you, babies! (winks at the 'invisible camera' we are looking at)

**Back at the plane...**

Kit-Katheart: I'll FLAY that Jayfeatherpaw when he comes back!

Piesong: I'LL BE THE CAPTAIN! (holds the captain's hat) And wear this awesome hat... (puts hat on and runs off to the pilot's room)

CSIpelt: First, for planes it is 'pilot'. Not captain. Second, that hat is so NOT awesome-

(the plane takes off and CSIpelt falls because the door was left open)

Legofur: (poking her head outside) Oops.

* * *

***I've got a new forum for good warrior names... check it out, please, and invite your friends!**

***Review!**

**Legofur has so much innocence...! -cries- I wish I had that type of innocence. But everyone has their innocence ruined.**

**Next stop: Africa! (requested by Warriorfanwriter)**

**Next next stop: Korea! (requested by Nocabbages)**

**Next next next stop: Japan! (requested by coolgirl526)**


	12. Our Eleventh Tour: Africa!

**Reply to reviews:**

**Epig Swag Cat YOLO: Girl.**

**Lilyfire: Yes, Piesong is a stealer :P**

**Winxclubfan1 (guest): I've watched the video :D It's crazy cool! I'll try to make them sing it in next chapter.**

**Rebellegirl (guest): First part, I won't put any (beep). I'll change the language, if you don't mind. Second part, sure, I'll check out Google Translate: my best friend to getting languages. I also already made them go to Italy, I think Chapter 1 or 2.**

**LakeStream: Russia and India... -adds to list-**

**Rebellegirl: Mexico! -dances Mexican music for no reason-**

**Indigostar12 (guest): :D**

* * *

(Piesong is on a stage with a chorus)

Piesong: One, two, three...

Chorus: (singing horribly) Pie! Pie! Pie! Pie! PIEEEEEE! PIE!

Piesong: (turns and bows to the audience) Thank you.

(they walk away)

(Kit-Katheart appears on the stage)

Kit-Katheart: (singing) Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba

Sithi uhm ingonyama

Nants ingonyama bagithi baba

Sithi uhhmm ingonyama

Ingonyama Siyo Nqoba

Ingonyama Ingonyama nengw enamabala

From the day we arrive on the planet,

And blinking, step into the sun

There's more to see, what can ever be seen

More to do than can ever be done

(Jayfeatherpaw crashes with Kit-Katheart)

Jayfeatherpaw: THERE IS A CRAZY CAT FOLLOWING ME WITH A FLAMETHROWER! (runs away)

Jadecrystal: (walking) IT'S AN UPGRADED FLAMETHROWER! (chases Jayfeatherpaw)

(stage disappears and cats are back in the plane)

CSIpelt: Why were you singing in African or whatever that was?

Kit-Katheart: Because we are going to the African Savannah, and Legofur told me it was to relax my insanity for killing bugs.

Legofur: Breath deeply...

(Kit-Katheart breathes deeply)

(the plane crashes)

Kit-Katheart: OMG! A BUG! I MUST KILL IT! (becomes a robot)

Everyone: (°_°)

Kit-Katheart: (in metallic/robot voice) I. AM. BUG-DESTROYENATOR-I. MISSION: DELETE. ALL. BUGS. FROM. EARTH. -runs away-

CSIpelt: Lego, are those anger towards bugs management issues fixed?

Legofur: Nope.

(a lion comes)

Brook: IT'S SHARPTOOTH!

Lion: No, I'm called Goldenblaze! And I speak cat!

(everyone faints)

Goldenblaze: (D:) Why does everyone hate me? (goes away crying)

(everyone stands up)

Piesong: (:D) Fake-fainting worked!

Jayfeatherpaw: GET INSIDE BEFORE THAT CRAZY CAT COMES BACK!

CSIpelt: No.

Donutking: DONUTS!

Pancakeking: PANCAKES!

Grasshawk and Jadecrystal: (appearing) UPGRADED FLAMETHROWERS!

(cricket noise)

Donutking: You ruined it.

Firestar: Yes.

CSIpelt: IT'S A MARY-SUE!

(everyone screams)

Firestar: What's a mary-sue?

Piesong: He. Doesn't. Know. What's. A. Mary-sue.

(everyone screams)

(Jadecrystal burns Firestar with her upgraded flamethrower)

(everyone cheers)

Grasshawk: Why bother to cheer?

Piesong: Because... it's pie-tastic?

Grasshawk: Don't you see that?

Piesong: (turns around) IS THAT YOU GOLDENBLAZE?!

Goldenblaze: No...

Lion: I. Am. Lion. FEAR ME OR I'LL EAT YOU!

Everyone: WE FEAR YOU!

Lion: I'll eat ya anyways! (shows teeth)

Jayfeatherpaw: (appearing from Lion's mane) RUN, RUN TO THE PLANE!

(everyone goes in the plane that randomly appeared)

CSIpelt: Wow. This was short.

Piesong: Can we panic?

CSIpelt: No.

(Jadecrystal breaks through the window with an upgraded flamethrower)

Jadecrystal: I'M KILLING EVERYBODY!

Kit-Katheart: Now, can we panic?

CSIpelt: YES!

(everyone screams)

* * *

**This was so short... Sorry if I left any fans disappointed. Three things:**

***Check out my FictionPress story, called ''Secrets''.**

***Check out ''Pelts'' if you haven't read it yet.**

***Tell your friends to read and review!**

**Next stop: Korea! (requested by Nocabbages)**

**Next next stop: Japan! (requested by coolgirl526)**

**Next next next stop: Brazil! (requested by Pielad (guest))**


End file.
